There are numerous commercial uses for polymeric fibers such as, for example, biological uses, medical uses, and industrial uses. Applications of polymeric fibers continue to increase and expand in scope. There is a continuing need for polymeric fibers with unique physical properties and added versatility. Various processes for making polymeric fibers are known.
There is always a desire for improvements in polymeric fibers and processes for making them. In particular, there is a desire for new fibers suitable for medical applications.